Love and dance
by Beth190
Summary: Okay, not so good with summarizing. Basically, Renesmee is in a dance crew, and she falls in love with Jacob. When she starts spending more time with Jake rather than her crew, they get jealous. Will they go against her?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – My BIRTHDAY!**

Today, I woke up in the sanctuary that is my bedroom. I looked at the clock at the bedside table and rolled on my side, wanting more sleep. My eyelids were closing and closing until my parents burst through the door.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee!" my mother said to me with a grin plastered on her face.

"It... It's my birthday?" I said, feeling so bewildered.

"Of course it is! Don't tell me, you've forgotten your birthday?" my father said, his eyes going slightly wide.

"Uh... No, I just didn't realise how quick it would come by!" I put on a fake smile, and, in my opinion, I think they fell for it.

"Well, we've got presents for you, but we want you to have breakfast first, though." Dad said, much to my disappointment.

I sighed and I replied to them "Okay, wait for me downstairs?"

They both nodded their heads and, in a split second, they were gone. I should be used to it by now, since that's the way I move, but I'm still mesmerized. Before I wasted anymore time, I hopped out of bed and walked at a human speed into the bathroom.

I walked up to the white and glistening sink and, instead of looking in the mirror; I looked at my reflection in the sink, since it's so shiny. _I'm sixteen... _ I thought to myself. _It's come by so... Quickly... _I cupped my hands under the running tap and water splashed out into my palms. Bringing my hands up, my face got attacked with water. I felt around until my hands found the softness of my towel hanging on the silver rack, and I slammed the towel in my face, not feeling pain, but comfort as I buried my face into the cloud-like feel. I rubbed my face and I turned off the tap before I forgot. I ran to my bedroom and slipped on a stylish ripped black tank top and grey shorts, then I took a quick glance in the mirror and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

I looked at the table to see, in front of my chair, a plate with a stack of 3 pancakes, covered in chocolate syrup and a slice of butter on top. I became ravenous and I gobbled up the pancakes.

"Whoa, slow down will you? We don't want you getting hiccups, mind..." My father said in a teasing tone of disappointment.

I grinned at him and literally shouted "OKAY WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS?!"

"Calm down, calm down!" My mom grinned.

She reached behind her and in her hand now laid a mushy box wrapped up in black wrapping paper patterned in magenta roses. I immediately torn the wrapping paper to find black denim jeans and, underneath it, a black leather jacket with sleeves that came, most probably, down to just under my elbows.

My mouth dropped open in such shock! This is what I needed for my performance! (More info of that later!)

"Y-you... Ah-I..." I managed to stutter.

"Shush, there are a couple more!" My dad said to me.

He handed me an identical wrapped up parcel in the same wrapping paper. I tore this one open to see a white ballet dress. Another thing I really needed for my performance!

My eyes widened. How did they know? Or didn't they? Do they even know about my performance or what?

"I-I-I-I... I don't know what to say!" I said to them, overcome by my shock.

We all grinned and trapped each other in a group hug. We held it as we were lost in thought. My father shivered back into reality.

"Do you want to try them on?" My father asked.

"Yeah sure, but I'm pretty sure they'll fit me." I replied.

I carried my new clothes up to my bedroom. I slipped on the black jeans, perfect fitting. I got into my leather jacket, felt fine. Got into my ballet dress. It frilled down to my knees. In my mind, this sentence was in it... _This was all perfect... Just perfect..._


	2. Chapter 2: STILL MY BIRTHDAY!

**JACOBS** **POINT OF VIEW**

"What's wrong with her?!" I shouted in rage.

"She's a disgrace! She takes advantage of YOU!" Leah screamed in my face.

"Leah, you are just jealous because of what happened with Sam!"

Leah's face went from anger into sadness.

"That-That's not... Not why..." She stammered at me.

"Why, then?!" I said, clearly still angry.

She noticed my anger and her mood switched once again.

"Because you're just like a plush toy! She cuddles up to you when she's sad, clearly like a baby! You're friends with a weak piece of junk!" She raged at me.

"SHE LOVES ME! AND I L..." I stopped, hearing someone sniffle.

Mine and Leah's heads turned to see a frightened Nessie. Her cheeks had tears running down them, and her eyes were filled up with more tears. I went running towards her, but she backed away from me, clearly terrified from seeing what just happened. I glared at Leah, and she was smirking, but her eyes shown sadness. When I glanced back, Ness was gone, out of sight. I could hear her sobs from the trees in the forest.

"Ness..." I called out to her.

"Nessie?! I'm sorry! Come out! Please!" I was shocked to hear Leah trying to find her.

"Please..." I swallowed, trying to hold back my own tears.

I heard some twigs snap as Nessie was coming towards us. She stopped at the edge of the forest. I was lost for words when I saw her outfit.

A white ballet dress was on her body. It was like the clouds, it looked light and soft. She was wearing black leggings; at least that's what they looked like anyway. They weirdly suited the dress, even though it was white. On her feet were black gladiator sandals. She ran to me and she sobbed into my chest, holding onto me.

"Sh, sh... It's okay Ness..." I cooed into her ear.

She said between sobs, "It-It's my birthday.. A-And this is what I g-get?!"

"No...It's not..." I whispered, and she stopped crying and looked at me, bewildered.

I gently brushed my fingers on her cheek and rushed off. I went into the house and scrambled up into my bedroom, grabbing a box wrapped up in plain black wrapping paper. I went back down to see Ness, and I laid it in her palms.

She blinked at it and tore off the wrapping paper. She stared at the box and lifted the lid to find black ankle boots. Her head went up to take a glimpse at me. Her beautiful eyes widened in shock for some reason. I grinned at her.

"This is exactly what I need!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"What you needed? Why? I didn't know. I swear. You would have told me." My head tilted to the side, not understanding.

"Look, I can't tell you, and..." She paused. "What's the time?"

"Just gone twelve, why?" I replied.

"AH CRAP!" She shouted. With that, she gripped my arm and pulled me to her Mercedes.

"Get in, please." She asked kindly, but I noticed an edge to her voice.

I done what she said, but I was still confused. I strapped myself in and Nessie slammed the door shut and got in the driver's seat. Once again, she slammed the door shut and started driving to the mall.

"Nessie? Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Somewhere okay? I would tell you, but I can't. My parents will be there, and I haven't told them either. Don't worry, you'll get a good view, I asked them to save a space next to them." She replied, her eyes locked on the road, though I don't know how she could concentrate. She was driving at top speed.

"View? View for what?"

"Stop asking will you? You'll enjoy it ok?"

I silenced myself with that, having many of ideas of what's happening. She parked the car and shoved me out, telling me to find Edward and Bella. I easily found them, but I was still confused about what was happening, and why everyone was circled around this particular spot. Then, she came out...


End file.
